Correspondances
by KiitCh0une
Summary: "Aioros, Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer tout ceci. Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris, à toi, surtout en ce moment, et je te prie de m'excuser de déranger votre voyage en amoureux." Yaoi, Aiolia/Shaka.
1. Correspondances

Bonjour bonjour!

Je sais que ça fait longtemps, et que j'en ai encore pour un moment pour les prochains! Alors en attendant, je vous ai tapé ce petit port'nawak :p

Bon, déjà, je tiens à préciser, et c'est très important, que tout ceci est parti d'un délire, à ne pas prendre au sérieux donc, avec une amie ^^  
Donc doucement sur les tomates!

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, bouhouhouuuuuuu :'(  
**Pairing:** Comme d'habitude, Aiolia/Shaka parce que je les nem :D Et Aioros/Saga parce qu'on ne se refait pas!  
**Rating: **M, mais juste par sécurité, rien d'explicite, juste... Mpreg. Donc grossesse d'homme... *sifflote*  
**Note: **Je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas, ou pas vraiment, les Mpreg à la base. Mais délire oblige... Oh et puis, y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Correspondance**

_Aioros,_

_Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer tout ceci. Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris, à toi, surtout en ce moment, et je te prie de m'excuser de déranger votre voyage en amoureux. Passe le bonjour à Saga de ma part, d'ailleurs, s'il te plaît._

_J'avoue que je ne sais pas très bien moi-même pourquoi je t'écris, ni ce qui m'en a donné le courage : peut être que je me suis juste rendu compte que tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Tout ceci doit te paraître idiot, insensé, mais j'aimerais que tu me lises jusqu'au bout et surtout que tu me croies._

_Pour en venir aux faits, les voilà : j'attends l'enfant de ton frère._

_Prends moi au sérieux, s'il te plaît, je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer, moi-même je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver. Mais le résultat est bien là._

_Sincèrement, je suis effrayé. Pire même. Je suis terrifié à cette idée, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment il va réagir. Faut il que je lui dise ? Faut-il au contraire que je fasse comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé ?_

_J'espère fortement une réponse de ta part, une quelconque aide, et ce même si j'interromps vos moments de bonheur, à Saga et toi._

_Je suis désolé._

_Shaka._

**Cher Shaka,**

**Ne t'en fais pas pour nous et pense plutôt à toi : Comment vas-tu ? Ca ne doit pas être de tout repos pour toi, d'autant que ton corps n'est pas censé être adapté à une telle chose.**

**J'ai envie de te transmettre ma joie de devenir tonton, mais il semblerait que tes préoccupations soient ailleurs je les comprends. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de la nouvelle (pas autant que Saga qui, je te l'avoue, a fait un malaise : j'espère par ailleurs que tu ne m'en voudras pas de l'avoir mis au courant).**

**Pour en revenir à mon potentiel futur neveu (je l'espère !), je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de ce petit être vivant grouillant sous ta peau.  
Mais je sais que tes doutes ne se portent pas sur ma personne, mais sur Aiolia. Je pense sincèrement que tu te fais trop de soucis, que tu paniques trop vite, mais tout cela doit être normal en une telle période. J'aimerais te dire que tout ira bien, que mon frère t'aime plus que tout au monde, et que la nouvelle le comblera de joie : mais tout cela ne te déciderait en rien, n'est ce pas ?**

**Je ne peux pas t'affirmer avec précision ce qu'il en dira, mais je pense qu'il vous faut en parler. Explique lui, ou si tu ne t'en sens pas encore le courage, amène le au sujet de façon désinvolte et désintéressée. **

**Tu devrais pouvoir te faire une idée.**

**Dans l'attente de nouvelles à ce sujet,**

**Aioros.**

_Aioros,_

_L'arrivée de ta lettre a, je l'avoue, eu le dont de me rassurer._

_Je te remercie d'avoir répondu si vite. Je vais bien, pour l'instant du moins, même si la peur a tendance à me contracter l'estomac._

_J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as écrit, et ai suivi ton conseil. Aussi je peux t'affirmer qu'Aiolia me parle des bambins d'Athènes avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants, ce qui m'a un instant fait espérer._

_Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne par la suite dans ses bras en s'excusant de son attitude, parce qu'il « sait que nous n'en aurons pas » et qu'il « ne voulait pas me faire du mal en parlant d'eux ». Je trouve plus inquiétant le fait qu'il n'envisage pas comme possible cette éventualité, et si je lui avouais maintenant, j'aurais trop peur qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette. _

_Je ne peux néanmoins pas garder le bébé éternellement, ni le cacher encore bien longtemps, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire._

_Shaka._

**Shaka,**

**Ne fais rien à l'enfant ! Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir et de te décider, d'en parler avec lui : ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ! Si tu t'en débarrasses, qui sait si vous pourrez à nouveau en avoir un !**

**A en juger par ce que tu m'écris, et d'après ce que je pensais déjà, Aiolia serait ravi d'avoir un mini chevalier à tripatouiller. Je ne te dis pas qu'il ne sera pas surpris de ta grossesse, bien sûr, mais en préparant le terrain, je suis sûr que tu peux tout lui dire sans risques.**

**Je sais que malgré tout ce qu'il pourra en penser, il t'écoutera, et après te donnera sa réponse : de quoi as-tu peur ? Quand bien même il n'en voudrait pas, il n'aurait qu'à te le dire, n'est ce pas ?**

**Je t'en prie, n'agis pas n'importe comment, et surtout prends soin de toi.**

**Aioros.**

_Aioros,_

_C'est idiot mais j'ai peur. Je sais que tu essaies de me rassurer et je t'en remercie, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire, je crains de voir sa réaction._

_De quoi j'ai peur ? De le perdre, bien sûr. S'il ne veut pas de l'enfant, je ne m'y opposerai pas, bien sûr, et je m'en débarrasserai. Mais si à cause de cette nouvelle, il me regarde différemment, me fuie, s'il m'abandonne ?_

_Pire encore, s'il veut garder le petit, j'ai peur pour l'avenir : que nous arrivera t'il ? Qui nous dit que notre couple va durer ? Pourra t'on s'en occuper, serons nous de bons parents ? _

_Un bébé, sans mère, me semble impossible._

_Comment grandira t'il ? Comment fera t'il sans dissocier ses propres parents ? _

_Je crains que le futur ne lui soit défavorable, cette idée était mauvaise._

_Shaka._

**Shaka,**

**Pour la seconde fois, ne fais rien au bébé !**

**Tu dois lui en parler, Shaka, aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, il faut que tu lui dises, par Athéna ! Un bébé ! Ce n'est pas rien, je sais, ça implique de grandes responsabilités, mais j'ai confiance en mon frère : n'a-t-il pas prouvé sa valeur en tant que chevalier d'or d'Athéna ? Je suis sûr qu'il en fera de même pour le petit, et qu'il sera aussi gâteux que responsable. Je te le dis et te le répète, tu ne peux pas décider de son avenir seul, tu dois en parler à Aiolia. Même si tu te fais un sang d'encre, c'est aussi son enfant que tu portes ! Tu ne peux pas décider de l'abandonner sans lui en parler.**

**Quelle que soit sa décision et la tienne, saches que je serai toujours d'accord avec vous.**

**Mais tu dois me promettre de lui annoncer la nouvelle.**

**Le reste, je le laisse au bon vouloir des dieux.**

**Réponds vite,**

**Aioros.**

Aiolia replia la lettre qui, bancalement glissée entre ses mains tremblantes, avait manqué plus d'une fois de tomber au sol.

Il cligna des yeux, encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de lire.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi Shaka recevait tant de lettres en ce moment.  
Il avait eu l'audace d'aller chercher celle-ci.  
Il s'était permis de l'ouvrir.  
Il avait été intrigué de voir le nom de son frère apparaître : depuis quand échangeait il des lettres avec son amant ? Et pourquoi ?

Alors il s'était laissé lire, et à présent bouche bée, il fixait l'écriture de son frère, sous le choc de la révélation.

Indécis, il poussa la porte de la chambre, où Shaka démêlait ses cheveux avec une application certaine. Le Lion resta un moment ébahi devant la beauté du spectacle, puis se reprit et se racla la gorge. L'Indien leva les yeux vers lui, en lui souriant tendrement, quand son regard se posa sur la lettre que le Félin tenait toujours à la main. Sa peau déjà pâle vira plus blanche encore, et il croisa le regard du Lion, paniqué, reculant sur le lit pour y trouver un abri.

- Shaka, il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

J'aimerais vous dire "fin!", mais je doute (tel un Shaka en cloque):

Faut il que je finisse ainsi, ou vaut il mieux que je donne un épilogue/chapitre de plus sur la réaction du Lion et l'avenir du bébé? :3

Quoi qu'il en soit, et si comme moi vous aimez le Shakaiolia, laissez une review? :3

Et même si vous aimez pas hein!

D'ailleurs si vous en laisser pas, j'égorge un poulet unijambiste de Papouasie orientale!  
Et je le ferai!


	2. Echéance

Bonjour à nouveau! Alors vous l'avez réclamé à corps et à cris (hum hum touss touss), donc voilà la suite ^^  
Petite discussion entre le Lion et sa Vierge :3

**Disclaimer: **Idem, rien n'est à moi, bouhouhouuuuuuu :'(  
**Pairing:** Toujours Aiolia/Shaka parce que je les nem :D  
**Rating: **M, ça bouge pas... Mpreg. Donc grossesse d'homme... *sifflote*  
**Note: **Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop la guimauve, le gnagnan et tout ça, je ne sais pas si je conseille ce chapitre. En espérant ne décevoir personne, au pire faites comme si cette suite n'existait pas xD (Je l'ai finie à une heure du matin, pardonnez moi svp U_U)

* * *

**Merci à tous les reviewers, anonymes ou non ^^**

**xyz:** Promis, le poulet n'a pas trop souffert :) On l'a même pas mangé au diner, c'est dire! Et puisque ça ne te suffisait pas, voilà le "chapitre deux" en quelque sorte ^^

**Arnj: **C'est gentil de tout commenter comme ça ^^ Je sais que c'est couuuurt . Ca ne devait pas être un gros projet à la base, mais contente que ça te plaise ^^ Voilà la discussion, et malheureusement la guimauve du Mpreg, peut-être, ou peut-être pas, navrée ^^ Et le calin? Ahah le calin, je te laisse découvrir.

**actarus: **Et bien le voilà le chapitre, cartes sur table ^^

**Yami Jay: **Tu n'as plus qu'à lire pour savoir :3

**manganiark: **Déjà, merci pour tous les commentaires que tu laisses, et auxquels je ne réponds pas toujours :) Et pour la réaction du Lion, c'est par ici ^^

**shiryu: **Bon ben suite alors ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Echéance**

- _Shaka, il faut qu'on parle._

La pauvre Vierge ne s'était jamais autant recroquevillée sur elle même, n'avait jamais autant désiré rapetisser et disparaître. Ne pas exister. Ne pas affronter le regard du Lion, qui tenait la lettre à la main. Inconsciemment peut-être, Shaka rabattit les couvertures sur lui et serra entre ses mains la brosse qui lui servait à présent de protection entre lui-même et le Lion. Le trahissant, son corps tout entier tremblait, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de son amant. S'approchant du lit pour s'y asseoir, Aiolia tendit distraitement la lettre.

- Je...

- Pourquoi l'as tu lue?

Le Lion ne sut pas vraiment si c'étaient des reproches ou de la détresse qu'il percevait dans la voix de son amant... Ou les deux. Shaka profita de l'instant de flottement pour ramener plus encore les couvertures, au dessus de sa tête, comme une nouvelle protection. Aiolia laissa le papier glisser sur le lit et se pencha vers la Vierge.

- Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit?

Shaka laissa tomber la brosse qu'il tenait maladroitement entre ses mains tremblantes et baissa un peu plus les yeux, qu'il ouvrait rarement, avant de se reculer plus encore sur le lit. Il ne répondit pas, laissant un silence s'installer entre eux.

- Shaka, il ne fallait pas garder ça pour toi... Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé?

Le sixième or serra tant les couvertures entre ses doigts que ses jointures blanchirent plus encore, rendant sa peau plus pâle, alors qu'il baissait la tête et la cachait vaguement grâce au dessus de lit pourpre.

- Shaka...

- M'aurais tu seulement cru? Si je t'avais annoncé que je... Que je... Porte _ça_ dans mon ventre...

Aiolia ne répondit pas devant la voix tremblante du chevalier d'or. Même lui, en étant l'être le plus proche de la Vierge, l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Où était passé le fier Indien, l'homme le plus proche des dieux?  
Le corps de Shaka eut un soubresaut.

- Comment pouvais-tu réagir? Je suis... Toi et moi... Nous sommes deux hommes... Nous ne devrions pas... Mais moi...

Quelques sanglots échappèrent au sixième gardien. Le fait d'en parler, à haute voix et non par lettres, lui ouvrait les yeux sur la réalité. Il se voyait enfin tel qu'il était, anormal, contre nature. Il était un monstre.  
Cette idée emplit ses yeux d'eau salée.

- Shaka...

- Tu ne comprends donc pas? Je suis un homme et j'ai ce petit être, là, tout en bas, qui s'agite et qui se démène pour survivre! Je le tuerais si je m'écoutais, mais je le protègerais quel qu'en soit le prix s'il le faut, tout est si paradoxal, je ne comprends plus rien moi même! Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je n'y comprends rien et j'ai peur, mais j'ai encore plus peur ce de que tu vas dire, de ce que tu vas faire, de la façon dont tu vas me regarder à présent, de ce que je serai devenu à présent.

- Shaka...

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, si je peux continuer ainsi en étant pas fait pour cette... Ce... _Ca_! Qu'est ce que je suis en fin de compte, qu'est ce que je peux bien faire? Je ne supporterai pas que toi, tu sois horrifié, que toi, tu me fixes avec dégout, je ne supporterai pas que tu me repousses parce que mon corps est effrayant, anormal, impensable, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, comment voulais tu que je te l'annonce? Tu ne devais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas, pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu la lises? Il ne fallait pas, je ne voulais pas, surtout pas, _ça_ n'aurait jamais du prendre cette ampleur, _ça_ ne...

- Mais tu l'as gardé non?

Shaka hoqueta et se tut, perdu parmi ses larmes.

- Malgré tout ce que tu dis, malgré tes réticences tu l'as gardé en l'apprenant. Donc, c'est que quelque part, tu attendais quelque chose de moi, non?

Machinalement, et relevé par l'index du Lion sous son menton, Shaka chercha les iris de son amant à travers ses larmes.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Je... Je t'aime...

Aiolia sourit et prit la Vierge dans ses bras, repoussant les couvertures pour les remplacer. Il embrassa le front blond, berçant le corps tremblotant avec douceur.

- Tout va bien, calme toi. Réponds moi. Pourquoi l'as tu gardé si tu avais si peur?

Shaka enfouit son visage dans le coup du cinquième gardien avant de répondre.

- Je... Je... Ne pouvais pas... Décider tout seul... Je n'avais pas le droit de t'enlever ce choix...

Le Lion sourit à nouveau, tendrement, et joua avec les longs cheveux pour détendre son amant.

- Mais tu n'en veux pas? - questionna t'il doucement.

La Vierge eut un sursaut.

- N... Non, ce n'est pas ça, je...

Il fut réduit au silence par les lèvres félines sur les siennes. Chaudes, douces, fidèles à elles mêmes. Cajolantes, joueuses, calines et un peu trop téméraires. Il répondit au baiser un peu distraitement, mais son corps se détendit. Puis leurs bouches se séparèrent lentement. Aiolia essuya ses larmes des pouces et déposa un léger baiser sur l'arrête de son nez.

- C'est mon enfant?

Shaka hésita en fixant le Félin, cherchant où il voulait en venir. Quelques larmes nacquirent à nouveau, brouillant le bleu pur de ses yeux.

- De qui d'autre veux tu qu'il soit?

Le Lion sourit à nouveau et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au ventre toujours honteusement plat et bien trop maigre de l'homme le plus proche des dieux... Fait démontré.

- Alors c'est la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait nous arriver.

Le Grec serra son amant contre lui avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément.

- Peut être Aphrodite a t'elle un sacré sens de l'humour. Mais ça me va.- chuchota le roi des animaux en joignant des larmes de bonheur à celles de son amant.

Shaka se serra contre le corps du puissant chevalier du Lion.

- Alors tu...?- articula t'il faiblement en croisant le regard émeraude.

- Si tu le veux, je le veux.

La Vierge hocha la tête avec un sourire appaisé. Aiolia posa son front contre le sien, submergé par un mélange de joie et d'amour, et embrassa à nouveau le front blond.

- Alors nous serons parents...- sa voix s'étouffa quand il réalisa. - C'est merveilleux Shaka, merveilleux. Je t'aime.

* * *

Pas tapeeeeeeeer! Je pense que je ferai un "three shot", donc le prochain chapitre contiendra sûrement les petits moments de bonheur de nos deux ors jusqu'à la naissance du marmot, et un épilogue... Peut-être?

Qui veut tout un chapitre sur papa gateau? ^^ Ah, et pour Arnj si tu lis toujours, promis il y aura un **vrai **câlin :p (pas taper!)  
Et des papouilles! ^^

Reviews?

Pareil si vous en laissez pas, j'ai toujours en otage le poulet unijambiste de Papouasie orientale!  
Pensez à lui è-é


End file.
